


One More Night

by HetaliaCrazy12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Brotherlove - Freeform, But only a little, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Ramen, Smut, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaCrazy12/pseuds/HetaliaCrazy12
Summary: He wants one more night with his boyfriend before he has to face the receiving end of his brother's arrow in the morning.( I promise, the idea is good, and I hope you like it )





	1. Not This Time

Genji Shimada knew what his rebellion meant. He knew skipping out on training to go to large night parties and get drunk had serious consequences on his life. Yet, he did it anyway. Never in a million years did he think his own brother would actually do that to him. They were close. That's why they fought all the time.

"Don't you  dare leave this house, Genji!" Hanzo's voice filled his ears, but he had no intention of listening. The older assassin could be a bit overprotective when it came to his younger brother's life. Despite what the younger might think, he always comes up with a strategy to make their mother forgive him when he comes in wasted and high every other night. She does. 

Genji stood at the top of the stairs, peering down at his brother. He held a mischievous grin on his face that made Hanzo want to slap it right off and throw Genji down the fiery pits of hell. He wouldn't. "Hey, Hanzo, I have an idea!" he called. 

The older asian crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his rebellious brother. Nothing he ever suggested turned out to be a good idea. It only resulted in more trouble on his part and one angry mother. "No!" he called back. "you're not to leave this house anymore, remember? Mom said--"

"Who cares what mom said?" Genji was now sliding down the railing. He came face to face with his very angry brother. "I know you won't tell her." 

When Genji wanted something, he turned up his charm. He was really good at the puppy eyes and almost every time succeeds in swaying Hanzo on his side. Genji's dark eyes were beautiful, Hanzo had to admit. It was his best quality. Everything about his face was handsome. Genji got his looks from his mother, while Hanzo got his father's mean, dark looks. 

"Don't give me those eyes," Hanzo refused to let his brother's pouting get to him this time. Their mother left specific rules for when she left, one of them being to not let Genji escape, and the other to not let him know she left. 

Genji continued to stare at his brother, but when he realized his puppy eyes weren't working, he pulled out his phone. Hanzo watched him carefully, eying his brother's every move. 

Another thing about Genji Shimada. He was sly. Just like a fox trying to catch his prey, Genji moved very quietly and deliberately. Every move he made had a purpose behind it, and most times, he could weasel a way out of a situation if he played his cards right. Not this time. 

As he kept his own dark eyes on Genji's phone, the younger started pulling something out of his bag, a remote. He kept clicking through different messages, as if he were going to text someone for help, and then he pressed the button. 

All the alarms in the house went blaring and immediately, Hanzo dashed to the area that lit up on his wrist watch. "Genji, stay right there!" He knew Genji was going to leave. He wouldn't let him. 

Outsmarting himself, Genji stuffed the remote back in his bag, shoved his phone in his back pocket, and rushed out the front doors of the house. A goofy grin on his face, he texted his friends to pull up, and just as the car swerved into his driveway, Hanzo appeared in front of Genji. 

He didn't even have to look around to see where he came from. They both trained from up on the roof, and Hanzo liked to jump down a lot to show off his impressive skills. Genji was always scared of heights. 

"Hey, Hanzo! I'm just heading out with my friends. See you later!" Hanzo grabbed his wrist before he could move further and twisted it behind his back. Genji's face twisted in slight pain, but he knew how to get out. He managed to slid out easily and have Hanzo in the same grip, but he let go as soon as he saw the pain on his brother's face. He never liked to hurt his brother. "I'll be going now," he said smoothly. 

"Stop!" Hanzo shouted and hauled Genji on his shoulder. The younger screamed and pounded on his brother's back, but it was no use. He then preceded to wave off his brother's "friends". "I'd suggest you all leave this house and don't come back for the next month unless you want to feel the wrath of my dragon!"

Genji's friends left in an instant. They all knew what Hanzo's dragon could do, having been caught in the light of it when he was showing Genji how to summon.

When Genji was silent, Hanzo knew he was mad. After dropping him off inside the house, Genji turned to storm up to his room, but Hanzo grabbed his wrist. Genji flinched. Then, he pulled it away with ease and Hanzo let him go to his room. 

The alarms were set, and he deactivated the remote Genji had. He wouldn't be leaving.

When Genji was silent, Hanzo knew he wouldn't leave his room for anything. Not even food. Hanzo turned the stove off and carried the bowl with him to the steps. He pressed his ear to the door, because when Genji was silent, sometimes he didn't want to enter the room for fear of scarring himself.

He heard the soft sounds of his brother's feet shuffling on the floor. Genji was pacing.

When Genji paced, Hanzo knew he was anxious. For what? 

Hanzo took his fist, intent on banging on the door, but he heard complete silence in the room, so he decided to listen first. His palm rest on the soft wood. 

He heard nothing. Then, the soft hitch in Genji's voice. 

He patted softly on the door. 

When Genji cried, he was one of many things. Anxious, sad, happy, scared, angry, embarrassed, drunk, high, or he lost a friend. Hanzo didn't know what this one was. Usually he could tell. 

When Hanzo patted on his door, Genji knew he could hear him. He knew he would try to talk to him. The asian would usually let him in, but not this time. With skill, he silently picked himself off the floor and made his way to his bed, where he closed the curtains around it and crossed his legs. Hanzo wouldn't fix this.

The door slowly creaked open, and Hanzo stepped in. He huffed at the sight of his brother's bed closed off. "Are you hiding a girl again?" he tried to lighten the obvious damp mood. Why must his brother be so secretive? "I brought only one bowl, so she won't get anything."

Genji was completely silent, and after one sweep around the room, he knew why. Between the neatness and silence, he saw Genji was anxious. If he was sad, he would let Hanzo in. If he was angry, he'd be screaming at Hanzo. If he was happy, he'd be showing Hanzo the great news. If he was embarrassed, he'd be hiding behind his bed curtains, but he'd let Hanzo talk on the outside. That only left two other options. 

Genji was anxious and scared. He slowly padded to the curtains and pulled on side apart. His brother had curled himself in a ball, resembling the cat on his poster. He shook some, so Hanzo knew it was serious. 

Very carefully, the older male pushed the bowl of ramen by Genji's side before taking it's place and placing the bowl in his lap. "What's on your mind this time, Sparrow?"

When he called him sparrow, Genji felt safe. He knew his brother would listen to him when he told him everything. His brother was his brother when he called him Sparrow. 

Genji wrapped his arms around Hanzo's arm and nuzzled into it, which his brother welcomed. "I don't know the answer," he mumbled. 

Hanzo was confused. Why be anxious about a test? "Answer to what?"

"The questions."

"What questions, Genji?"

Genji huffed and sat up, and Hanzo could see the mess he was in. His green hair stuck to his forehead while tears stained his pale cheeks. He reached over to wipe them away. "What questions?" he asked again. 

"I keep asking myself, what do I do? Do I follow my dreams, or my brothers?" he whispered. Hanzo pulled him into a hug. 

He knew what his brother wanted. Hanzo knew Genji didn't want what he did, which was why he always left with friends. He also knew that Genji knew what would happen if he rebelled. Everything made sense now. 

Hanzo didn't have an answer like he usually did, and Genji stared at him for longer than he usually would. His dark eyes searched for an answer, then, in a soft whisper, he managed. "don't do it." 

The older brother pushed his younger sibling to the side. He was unable to comfort him in his time of need, so he needed to think. Then, he hardened. "You know the answer."

Genji bowed his head. "I don't like it." Another tear dripped off his chin. 

"Stop crying!" Hanzo blew. He glared over at his stunned brother, finger half way between flicking a tear away and rubbing his red nose. "you knew from the start that you had an obligation as my brother, and your father's son! You knew what would happen if you didn't follow the rules! You don't get to cry over it!"

The rebellious teen stared in shock at his brother's outburst, and unlike the way he was trained, which was the suck it up and be a man, he let out a sob. 

Hanzo never once saw his brother sob. He didn't know that his whole face burned red and his nose scrunched up and burned. He didn't know what Genji was loud or that his hands shook when he had no where to put them. Genji never sobbed, so he didn't know that his beautiful brown eyes turned a darker shade than they already were and became glossy. And he didn't know he held on tight when he sobbed. 

Genji sobbed, though, and he held his brother's waist tight as he buried his face in his chest, begging. "Please! I-I don't like it!" he cried, and Hanzo heard the whimper. He didn't want to comfort his brother. He wanted to show him the reality. With great force, he lifted his brother by his ear and dragged him willingly off the bed and downstairs. Genji sniffled and cried behind him, screaming "No!" and "don't!" 

Then, Genji's next words made him drop him on the steps. "Mama!" 

"How dare you!" Hanzo spit. "How dare you call to her for help when you don't show her any respect!" Genji didn't move as Hanzo grew closer. "she doesn't want to help you! She told me what to do to you, and she's proud of me for agreeing! She doesn't love you!" 

"Hanzo!" 

Both son's stopped their actions to turn to face the angry man. He stormed up the steps of their home and glared at his crying son before casting his gaze to Hanzo. 

Genji's father always coddled him. He always let his son do whatever he wanted because Hanzo was the one who he cared about. Hanzo was the first born. 

As a result, Genji clung to his father for support all the time, and this time, Genji wasn't receiving it. No matter how loud he shouted, his father wasn't seeing him. 

"What did I say about yelling at your brother!"

Hanzo looked to his feet. 

"Lift your head when I am speaking to you!"

"I shouldn't be his parent. I should be his brother."

Their father nodded and looked to Genji. "And what did I say about crying?" 

Genji trembled and looked at Hanzo. He paused, having a lot of things to say. The male always succeeded in persuading his father to yell at Hanzo and take his side, but Hanzo looked humiliated and mad at him. He always hated hurting his brother. "I-I'm sorry, Papa. I should act like a man."

Sojiro nodded and held his hand out for his son to take, which Genji used to stand up. He looked at Hanzo, then Genji, and huffed. "What's this all about?"

"He tried to escape!" Hanzo blurted, and Genji did nothing to deny it.

"Hanzo's going to kill me," Genji whispered. "you want him to kill me, but I-I don't want to die." 

Sojiro bit his lip and looked back, seeing his wife. She was angry as ever and had a few choice words for her son, but she held it back. The father grabbed Genji's wrist and held it out. "It looks like you're doing it before him." He observed the vertical scars on his wrist. Genji tugged his hand away and rubbed his arm.

Hanzo loved his brother, and they knew everything about one another, but he didn't know Genji was suicidal.


	2. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wants to spend one more night with his boyfriend, Jesse McCree, before he has to face the receiving end of his brother's bow the following morning.

Hanzo's traditional door slid shut with one swift movement from the larger man, and just across the hall, Genji's opened. For a moment, they made eye contact. Dark amber met chocolate. Instead of scolding, Sojiro offered a soft smile and shook his head. He wasn't usually the one to yell at his younger son. Despite what Genji assumed, Sojiro loved him. Hanzo was his favored son, and he was hard on him for the sake of their clan, but he still loved Genji all the same. Genji was his baby boy. The son he wished he had.

Genji continued to stare at his father. Compared to his own light ones, Sojiro had dark eyes. Everything about himself was a direct result of his stunning mother. She had light eyes like his own, and even if he didn't like her, he still found her beautiful. There was no question why Sojiro chose her as his wife. When he smiled, Genji relaxed. He had thought his father was angry and would scold him for trying to sneak out after being punished. Hanzo was the favored one, after all. All of his attention was turned on the older at most times. At least, that's what he thought. As they stared at each other, Genji still standing by his open door, he wondered what his father had in mind. When he smiled, it was always genuine.

Sojiro took a step towards his son with an outstretched hand. He felt bad for yelling earlier, and he wanted to make it up. Genji was still a boy, he knew there were many things they could do to pass the time. "Come, I have something to show you." He watched his son's stiff form relax when he gave him a charming smile and waited for his hand to be grabbed.

His light hand slid into his father's as soon as it was offered. It reminded him of his boyfriend's hands: Massive, rough, yet soft. How ironic for a hand to be both rough and soft, but it was. Genji liked that. He offered a light squeeze to his father in reassurance that he'd follow obediently. Where was he to go after he left anyway? Simply a means of escaping the house.

"Hanzo and I go here to train a lot, so it's usually reserved for us," he sparked up a conversation as he slid the key into the lock and slid the traditional door open. He stepped to the side to allow Genji inside, their hands drifting apart when he entered for himself and shut the door behind them. Locked it. "but I thought about you when we were sparring at night. I know how much you like to look at the stars," he said, and moved to the balcony of the large room, where all the twinkling stars showed smiling in the sky.

As his father's hand was removed from his own, Genji slipped into the room and looked back. It worried him when the door locked, but he relaxed at his father's soft tone. Sojiro would never want his son to feel nervous around him. He was his father after all. "How considerate," he spoke with a slight bitter taste left on his tongue at the mention of Hanzo having alone time with their father yet again. He wanted to ask why his father never sparred with him but left it alone. It was a Hanzo and Sojiro thing. "I do, how'd you guess?"

Sojiro chuckled at his son's bitter words. "I did," he responded truthfully, and patted the ledge in which he sat upon for his son to join. Spending time with Hanzo was sure to make Genji jealous, but it wasn't unfair. Genji received just enough attention from his father as Hanzo did, even if he didn't realize it. Maybe even more. "Do you think I am oblivious?" he paused and looked up at the stars. "I see you sneak that American in here all the time. I'm old, but I'm not blind."

His father's chuckle lightened his bitter mood, and he greatly took the seat offering next to the man. It was normal for him to feel jealous over Hanzo when he was the favored son, but at the moment he was happy. Sojiro had all his attention on him, and for whatever reason, he wanted to spend time with his younger son. Upon the accusation of thinking his father was foolish, Genji's cheeks lit up and he shook his head. "That's not true!" he spluttered, and then grew silent as he was called out. He thought he was silent when McCree was guided around his house. Maybe the American wasn't quiet enough. That was understandable, being he wasn't as highly trained as himself. Genji's cheeks burned a brighter red. "I'm sorry."

Sojiro enjoyed this moment with his son. When he took the seat, he pulled him close to his side and pointed out a constellation. "I took your mother on the hill behind our house for our first date," he spoke gently while glancing at his son to catch his amber eyes staring at the stars. "we saw that collection of stars and kissed under it. Cheesy, right?" Then, he patted his son's cheek and chuckled. "You don't have to apologize. The man has manners Hanzo sometimes doesn't. You both can learn from him."

Genji followed his father's finger, awing at the Big Dipper. It was a little gross hearing his father talk about kissing his mother under the stars, and agreeably cheesy, but he didn't show his distaste. He and McCree did the same thing. A special moment. "Not at all, Dad." The younger rest his head upon his father's shoulder as he stared at the stars, offended when told he had no manners. "Yes, I do! I just don't call mom sweetheart every other sentence, but that doesn't mean I don't show respect!" He paused and then grew silent. He missed Jesse.

He took one glance at his son and saw he was genuinely happy. Genji looked beautiful in the moonlight, just as his wife once had. Whatever happened to her now, he didn't know, because Sakura used to be a carefree, kind woman. Just as her son turned out. "I don't blame you," he chuckled and patted his son's back. "what's on your mind?"

For the first time in months, Genji felt content and at ease. It had been some time since he and his father did something together that was meaningful. He wanted to savor this moment, as if it would never happen again. Sojiro asked what was on his mind and if he was being completely honest, he didn't know. There were so many things that he thought about/contemplated in these past days that he couldn't just say what's wrong and be done with it. It would take days to talk about what he felt in depth. Genji was a man, and men didn't talk about their feelings. The younger decided in a simple shrug of his shoulders. At least it was the truth.

He gave his son the chance to contemplate his question. Of course he wasn't looking for a simple, one word answer. Sojiro was Genji's father which meant he knew everything about his son. Both of them. What kind of father would he be if he didn't know what was on his own son's mind? The shrug was felt on his shoulder and it gained his attention. "What's on your mind?"

Genji always appreciated his father's patience. Hanzo was a spitting image of Sojiro, having the same patience Genji admired. It wasn't something he inherited, but it was something he could learn. The younger was very smart. Smarter than Hanzo. That was, when he chose to apply it. At times, -most of the time- Hanzo was smarter because he was a critical thinker and acted fast. Contradictory, Genji was a laid-back, drug addict, to but it bluntly, however, he had his moments. Little now than before. The question was repeated for a second time, and it aided him to come up with some sort of answer. "Are you dying?" It came out as a partial whisper, but he knew his father would understand.

Sojiro gave his son space. There were many things going on his life at the moment, and he fully understood the pain of it. He didn't deserve this kind of life. Genji only wanted to be a kid, and who could blame him when that's all he was raised to be? After being told what his son had on his mind, he paused to take it in. Yes, it was true, but how was he to tell his son that? Right when they were having a good time? Though, Genji asked, and who was he to deny an answer. Instead of responding, he pulled the smaller close and made sure to keep him tight in his arms. Things like this were never easy. "Sparrow," he began with a gentle tone, and he heard his own age in the way he rasped. How long had he not noticed?

"You can't," he whispered softly. Why wouldn't his father tell him something so important? If not him, why not Hanzo? Wasn't Hanzo the favored one? But wasn't he 17? Could he not handle to knowledge that his father could possibly leave him at any moment? How had he been so selfish to not notice? "you have to... we need you!" he argued, already losing his patience.

I'm sorry. He wanted to repeat those words over and over. Sojiro wanted his son to know he loved him, but he couldn't say it. That's not what Genji wanted/needed to hear. Instead, the room filled with silence, nothing but his son's angry shouts filling it. Thankfully, Hanzo stepped in through his peripheral vision. "Are you?" he heard him whisper.

This was not happening. He couldn't have both of his son's on his back. However, Hanzo asked, and both of them deserved an answer. Carefully, Sojiro pushed his son off his shoulder and swung off the ledge. "Yes," he answered smoothly.

The first one he heard was Genji's hitch, and then Hanzo growled. "Why didn't you tell me?" The eldest accused. Why wouldn't he deserve an answer? Why wouldn't he deserve a heads up? Did their father not care enough to tell them? Was he planning on dying suddenly only to break his sons' hearts. What a coward! "That is the lowest I've ever heard!"

"Don't yell at him!" Genji countered. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, but once he did, he was enraged to hear Hanzo disrespect their father like that. "it's hard enough he's --" he couldn't continue, but for his brother, and to show his father he was strong, he would. "stop accusing him when you should have known! You should have been focusing on him for once instead of that damn bow!" He paused, breathed, and spoke up. "I should have known..."

Hanzo knew his brother was right. For once. Before anyone could say more, Sojiro stepped closer to his older son and looked him in his dark eyes. "You know your responsibility, right?" There was no point in hiding it anymore. Both of them knew, even if he didn't want them to, and now Hanzo must be prepared to step up and take his place. He waited for his son to listen and understand his words.

"Yes, but--" the older stopped himself after realizing he was questioning his father. This wasn't the time to be accusing him, as his brother stated. He simply needed to pick up his responsibilities and realize that he was now the new leader. "Yes, sir," he finished. How could their father do this? It couldn't be true, yet he stood straight and looked up to his father.

"Genji, come here." Sojiro's voice was softer now, coaxing his youngest to follow up next to his brother. No matter what, he loved them both, and he wanted them both to know that.

Genji took a moment to process before padding to his brother's side and looking up at his father as well. There were tears in his eyes, but he wasn't the only one. Hanzo, too, was holding back his own outburst. "..."

When they were both focused on only him, he looked to Hanzo and spoke clearly. "I want you to protect your brother. No matter what. You keep him away from harm and make sure you always know where he is." He knew what was to happen to Genji if he didn't step up. It was tradition, but he loved his son and as his father, he didn't want anything happening to him. "Do you understand?"

For a moment, Hanzo was shocked. He also knew his duties towards the rebellious teen, but hearing his father's words, he felt like he might not. "Forgive me for asking, but what--"

"No matter what," Sojiro stressed. He was disturbed that his own son contemplated murdering his brother. They were supposed to have a strong bond.

Genji held fear in his eyes at his brother's hesitance, and as if to console himself, he grabbed at Hanzo's arm. "Hanzo," he breathed. Maybe he could make him realize what he was considering. "Hanzo..."

After a moment of thinking, Hanzo shook his brother's arm off and stood firmer. "Yes, sir, I understand. I will not disappoint you, and I will make sure Genji is ready as well." Then, he bowed.

Sojiro nodded and looked to his younger son. "I don't want you taking part in Hanzo's work. It wasn't meant for you." He smiled, and he could see his son loosen up. "you're meant to be a kid. But don't get in the way."

Hanzo was surprised, but he only agreed and watched as Genji ran up to his father and hugged him. He supposed this once, it would be okay and hugged his father from the other side, both sons' crying for their loss.

~*~Time Skip~*~

The first night, Genji slid open his door and shuffled across the hall to his brother's. He had hoped he didn't move to his father's room yet, as he wanted to spend the night by his brother's side. When he pushed the door open, he saw his older brother standing on the other side, fully armed with his bow and arrow. "Hanzo," he breathed. It was a breath of relief. Hanzo looked to be leaving, but maybe he could make him stay just one night. Without saying a word, he pushed past his brother and made his way to his bed. He wouldn't let the other protest.

Despite what his father wanted, he knew what he needed to do. Genji wasn't stepping up to take his rightful place, so he had to take care of him himself. That's what his mother wanted, and he wasn't going against her words. She wasn't the one who died. Just as he got ready to open the door, it slid open, and there stood his brother, frazzled and restless. As always. It didn't fail to tug a smile at his lips when the younger pushed past him and crawled into his bed. But he knew what he had to do. "Genji," he responded to his brother calling to him, and held up his bow. "I need to you come out on the balcony."

In an instant, Genji knew what was happening. He wasn't dumb. Trying to protest, he held up his hand and crawled under the sheets. "Dad told you to watch me," he started. "And I want to sleep." Then, he proceeded to close his eyes, but he couldn't, because Hanzo was aiming a deadly weapon at him, and it was intended to kill. "Hanzo...?"

"Father isn't here to stop me. If you don't get up, I'll have no choice but to do it here." Hanzo held his breath and aimed his weapon. If Genji didn't move, and if he released his breath, the arrow would go through his brother's chest and end him. But he couldn't do it. He wanted Genji to protest so he could throw the weapon down and pull the other into a hug.

Genji held fear in his eyes and dashed across the room, far from Hanzo's aim. "H-hey... D-dad told you not to. You don't have to anymore." Genji hated the thought that his brother actually wanted to do this. It scared him, and against his own will, he relieved himself in his pants. "Put it down." He didn't have his own weapons on him. "and come sleep with me."

With a huff, the male threw his weapon to the side. Just as he wanted to. Then, he walked up to his brother and held a hand out. "I'll give you a week, Genji," he said and led his brother to the bed where they could lie down together. "if you don't change your course by then, I'll have no choice."

One week. The words flooded his mind as he filled with relief at Hanzo's weapon dropping. Things could get better... right? "Hanzo... dad didn't want this." He followed his brother, but unwillingly this time. When placed on the bed, he moved far away from him.

Ignoring his protests, Hanzo reached over and undid his brother's tie around his pants to remove them. "I don't want you ruining my bed with your dirty pants." Then, he turned his back and closed his eyes. "Get undressed."

Genji couldn't believe what he heard. He was serious. There was no doubt Hanzo would kill him. "I don't want to die, Hanzo," he whispered. "you don't have to do it... you don't..." he was undressing himself as least, and when he was done, wrapped his arms around his brother's back. "Please... I love you."

Hanzo waited for his brother's signal that he was undressed before turning around and pulling him to his chest. He heard his words and sighed, shushing him with his chest. "Hey, I love you too," he mumbled. "but you know what our mother wanted."

"Dad didn't want you to! He was the leader, not mom!" Genji tried to protest, but it was no use. Hanzo wouldn't change his mind. Instead, he fumbled for his phone in his pants pocket before relaxing against Hanzo's chest and pulling up Jesse's contact.

He needed to talk to someone.

~*~Time Skip~*~

A/N : BTW, I know this seems kind of rushed, but I really wanted to get it done so I could work on my summer assignments. I only have two months to do it all, and it's a lot.

________________________________

The door was kicked in, but Genji didn't care. He wasn't even paying attention as his arms wrapped tight around Jesse's thick neck and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. He tilted his head to the side and allowed it as Jesse slipped his pink organ into his small mouth, tasting everything there was to taste. A soft tear slipped down and landed on the tallers cheek, but it went unnoticed. Genji was okay with that, too.

The Japanese assassin peeked one amber eye open to scan his surroundings as his boyfriend tipped his head to taste his neck. No one was watching where they were going, and he'd rather not break anything. Sakura and Hanzo were both asleep. Though, between Jesse's grunting and the door pounding apart, one of them were bound to wake up. Nothing was stopping him from having his night with his boyfriend.

"Where to?" He heard McCree growl, and Genji couldn't help to let out a soft mewl at his deep voice. It was so sexy, what with his left hand sliding up and down his thighs and the other holding under his butt to keep him held carefully in his arms. Genji loved older men. They knew just how to treat him right.

With a grunt, Genji said, "bed" and almost immediately, he heard a thump as Jesse crashed his back on it, holding the smaller on his lap. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant as soon as Hanzo woke up, his life was over. He wanted his last memory to be with Jesse McCree, his last, but certainly not first, boyfriend. As he adjusted his position on Jesse's lap, said male stroked up and down his strong arms. Genji did work out. He wasn't weak, he just had a softer heart. For a moment, he just stared down at the other, drinking in his looks. "Take that damn hat off," he chuckled, reaching for the hat.

Jesse thought Genji was absolutely beautiful. Nothing in the world could change his perspective on the younger Shimada. He definitely did look like his mother, and there was no complaining there. He took the time to feel over his small body, feeling all over his arms and stroking his cheeks softly. "Beautiful," he continued to whisper over and over as Genji stared down at him. He reached for his hat, and Jesse swatted his hand away. "Uh uh," he teased and leaned up for a peck on the lips. "I think I'll leave it on, thank you." The look in Genji's eyes made him blush. In his country, this was illegal. He was over the age of 18 by 3 years, and Genji was 17. Maybe the laws were different here in Hanamura. He intended to ask Genji. "Darlin'," he whispered.

Genji took in all he needed before attacking Jesse's neck with hungry kisses. They didn't have much time, and while he wanted to savor the moment, he also wanted the moment to be undisturbed. Though either way he supposed he'd just make Hanzo wait until Jesse had came inside. It wouldn't matter because he was dying anyway, might as well go deep. Upon the other's words, he paused and looked up. "Hm?"

"Is this legal?" He didn't think Genji would drag him into a relationship that wasn't legal, but thinking again, this was Genji. Genji could do many things one would think he wouldn't do. He just wanted to be sure. "because back in America, we have 16 as the age of consent, but if you are older than 18 and dating someone younger, it's illegal."

The question caught the Asian off guard, but he chuckled and kissed the American's neck. "I'll be 18 tomorrow," he whispered softly. "and the age of consent here is 13, so you're okay." When he was sure Jesse wouldn't freak out, Genji started nibbling on his ear lobe. "Can we stop talking and get these clothes off now?"

When Genji reassured him everything was okay, Jesse nodded. Even if it wasn't, he didn't care. He loved Genji, and Genji loved him back. It wasn't a forced relationship in any way, so why should it be considered punishable by law? That was stupid. His hands grazed up Genji's back, feeling the soft skin under his shirt and taking in a breath as his ear was bitten. Upon request, he threw Genji under him and began to tear off his clothes. "Good idea, sugar."

~*~Time Skip~*~

Genji pushed against Jesse's chest in protest. He wanted to be the one on top. Usually, he topped all his other relationships, but in this one, Jesse was always hovering over him. He didn't like it. It made him feel week. "Please," he begged. This was his only few hours he had left to live.

Jesse understood Genji's want to top, but he was not a bottom. He grunted and held his lover down carefully, staring into his eyes. "I'm not a bottom." He stressed. Though, the look in Genji's eyes made him feel guilty. He sighed and switched their positions so Genji straddled his waist. "Alright, alright, don't give me those eyes."

Once Jesse finally agreed with him, Genji let up his puppy eyes and kissed his boyfriend's lips. "I'll still be receiving," Genji hummed with much interest. This seemed to have an effect on Jesse, as he noticed his muscles relax. "I just wanted to ride a cowboy."

The words hit him immediately, and Jesse reacted accordingly. He lifted the Asian up with a tilt of his knee and reached a hand under him to find his small, puckered hole. "lemme prepare you, okay?" He watched Genji's pupils dilate as he pressed one finger, and then another in slowly. The younger seemed to be breathing steadily, but once he began to rock down, he added a third and slipped them in and out. "let me hear those sounds," he coaxed gently.

Genji hadn't expected the unprepared fingers go inside his ass, but he liked it. In a matter of seconds, he rocked down and was coating Jesse's digits with his fluids. "H-ai..." he whispered softly, slipping into his native tongue as his lover pleased him with his fingers. As he waited for the stretching, he reached down for Jesse's rigid cock. Carefully, his fingers squeezed and he heard Jesse gasp. "Ah... faster," he moaned when Jesse hit against his prostate.

Jesse smirked at the lovely noises, releasing a groan of his own when Genji started to please him. In due time, he removed his fingers and held them to the other's lips. "Clean them for me, will ya?"

Obediently, Genji settled on Jesse's thigh and brought his fingers into his mouth to lick up all the juices. It didn't taste very good, but if it meant Jesse was satisfied, he'd lick his fingers all night. Then, he pulled away and slid down Jesse's leg to come to face Jesse's big head. He felt over it softly before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.

Jesse gasped, his hands running through the asian's green strands. How could he be so pleasing? It was unbearable feeling him slide that tight mouth over his thick cock and move down, boldly taking all six inches in. A lot of people thought he was small and thick, which in some eyes might be the case, but compared to Genji, he'd been complimented many times on his large size. Like now.

"So big," he breathed when pulling apart. That was until he came back down, only to swallow and bob his head. "mm.."

Tonight would be fun for the both of them.

~*~Time Skip~*~

A/N: Last skip, I promise!

________________

Genji slowly lifted his legs to straddle his American lover once more. With a look of fear, anxiety, and lust, he brought himself down on the other's now slicked up cock and let out a loud gasp. He tilted his head back and pushed himself down until everything disappeared.

McCree was anxious for the feel of Genji's body sliding against his own. He held him carefully by his hips, gently aiding him to the right spot before helping him slide all the way down. The way Genji gasped made him close their lips in a soft kiss, allowing him to take his pain out on his red lips. "Beautiful," he soothed. "take your time, sugar."

The asian accepted the gentle kiss, sliding his tongue along the other's pink organ and battling for dominance. He lost and pulled back for breath, taking the chance to now move a little. Jesse told him to take it easy, so he did. He moved up slowly, then came back down.

After a few minutes, Jesse had him lifting up and sliding back down with ease. His hands rest against his hips as he guiding the younger to his climax. He wasn't stupid. He knew this was their last night... well, in his standards, as he had to leave to following morning.

Just as Genji reached his climax, he cried out a soft, "I love you," before collapsing on his chest. Jesse thrust up a few extra pumps before filling the smaller with his own seed. It slipped out and down his cock, but he didn't mind, pulling Genji to his chest. "I love you," Genji repeated, in his native tongue this time.

"I love ya more." Jesse breathed into his neck, peppering it with soft kisses. Genji had seemed to relax against him, so he took the time to speak gently. "I want you to wait for me," he whispered. "when I come back, I'll never leave your side again. Alright?"

He didn't want to tell Jesse that he'd never see him again. It seemed familiar, and Genji remembered when his father didn't tell them he was dying until it was too late. And he understood why.

Gently, he rubbed Jesse's cheek and once more, he repeated, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Alright, so this is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, let me know what you think. I'm always looking for people to tell me how I can improve.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : So, I have this idea for an AU with Hanzo and Genji that's loosely based off my idea of "What if Hanzo never killed Genji?" I was going to make that the theme of this book, but as I was writing and thinking about what's going to happen next, I decided that I wanted to keep this story with it's original title and summary. So, I think I'm going to write a separate story based off that AU.
> 
> Tell me what you think! This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot kind of thing, but then I went into a lot of detail, so it's more of a two-shot.


End file.
